User blog:Chase999/Alleron, The Phantom Ringmaster
Alleron, The Phantom Ringmaster' is a Ringmaster for the Circus Troupe's First String, the Phantom Reign. ok first of all this champions play style was vague at the start but now i have renovated him to a single playstyle that reflects his job as a Ringmaster. A ringmaster job is to introduce the various acts, and guides the audience through the entertainment experience. Abilities Upon activation, Alleron marks a target with "Introductee" and makes his next attack empowered with a 30% additive chance to critical hit. this applies a decaying slow to the enemy hit by the empowered attack and if the target is the Enemy marked with "Introductee" then they are stunned instead (note: this resets the auto-attack). The mark explodes by an auto-attack by Alleron. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 330 }} Alleron targets an allied champion(please note: that Alleron can target himself). after a short delay, Enemy champions 400-radius of the target are instantly blinded and slowed for 2 seconds. For every enemy this attack binds,The cooldown of his Q skill, "Surprise Introduction", is reduced by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} Alleron targets a 425-radius area then releases a phantom from his location. the phantom runs to the target area then does a light show. electrocuting all enemies in the area thus slowing them; enemies in the area gain a stack of "Electrocuted".Per stack of "Electrocuted" increases the the slow and its duration. as long as the enemy has a stack of "Electrocuted" the damage done by "Show Time" is Halved. the Phantom has movement speed equal to Alleron without speed improving buffs. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Alleron surrounds himself with lights, these light spread out to any nearby champion within a 1000-radius area. if the Lights hits an Enemy Champion then this champion has their Armor Reduced by an amount and causing them to flee. If the light hits an Allied Champion, they gain a movement speed buff and will have the cooldown of their basic abilities to be refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} BackGround “Ladies And Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages, Welcome to the Circus where the fun NEVER ends. See the unbelievable shows, the Terrifying Rides, and Rows of Endless fun. You’re Welcome to stay as LONG as you like in the Phantom Circus! Now, have you heard of the whispers and Legends that surrounds this circus? No? Then let me start by telling the horrifying legend that surrounds this circus.” Every week, a circus performs for a village; they show their impossible acts, incredible attractions, and Joyous Booths. And by the time they leave. The Mysterious Disappearances, throughout that week, have finally gone noticed by the villagers. The victims though had nothing particularly in common their one common similarity was that they all had so much ahead of them. The people then started whispering and adding more and more rumors as the circus became even more popular. Hearing howls at middle of the night, the faint sound of Reed pipes flowing through the air, a mysterious dancer the tumbles through the rooves of houses and more were apparently signs that the village would lose children of all ages. Yet, even as the villagers came to the circus with torches and pitchforks, demanding that they release their children. All that the ringmaster said is “It is certainly horrible that your children are missing, you are free to search the entire circus ground for your children. But I promise you, you will not find them here for we are but a simple circus who promotes the fun of everyone here!” the villagers searched and searched the grounds and not one child was found… Now, enough that; Let me tell you how this circus first began… There was once a young boy, he led a group of orphaned children living in the streets. He thought each and every one of them a style, technique or skill to steal from their prey. Why did he have to teach them different sets of skills to steal? Well, the answer to that is because these children were crippled. All of them missing a part which was once their own. This young boy became their leader and for a few years they were certainly happy with what they had; that was until the king issued a decree to slay all thieves on sight. The young leader told everyone to stop steal and so the children stopped, and those that didn't were killed on-sight or worse captured and publicly executed. The Head Thief tried to save those that were captured but it only lead to the further death, more were killed that day than those that were saved. Within Weeks of this event, they were back from whence they came, Starving, Thirsty, and Desperate. They were so close to death that was until a mysterious man came and asked the children. “Do you wish to live? I’ll feed you; bathe you and give you shelter. All I ask is that you join the circus that I’m about to start.” The young boy consulted with the orphaned children, and with a unanimous vote the children agreed to join the circus. The Young leader said "We accept your offer, but under one condition. We get to wreak havoc in the kingdom and proclaim our vengeance on the king." And now on to the show! But fare warning our show is not for the meek of heart. Our show for tonight will not reveal a strong man, a bearded lady, or even the famous three-legged Ann. our show for tonight will reveal to you the true monstrosities of you human vermin. We will show you, our very famous first string. These performers will show you the truly terrifying abilities of your race and how monstrous they can be! So for those who are truly weak of heart, we advise you to leave, hahaha. you might just get a heart attack! Please note im still going to change this story because it seems boring Category:Custom champions